Helena Douglas
Helena Douglas is an orphaned opera singer and a Pi Qua Quan martial artist from the Dead or Alive series, making her first debut in Dead or Alive 2. She is the currect leader of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, and the illegitimate daughter of the late Fame Douglas, the former head of the DOATEC, and Maria. She is also the half-sister of Kokoro. Helena enters the Dead or Alive Tournament to find the assassin who killed her mother. Although she was being manipulated by Victor Donovan, she ends up inheriting control of DOATEC after her father’s death. In Dead or Alive 4, the assassin who killed her mother was revealed to be Christie who used a sniper rifle and was going to kill Helena but instead killed her mother. Helena is the main protagonist of Dead or Alive 4. History Early life Helena is the illegitimate daughter of Fame Douglas and his former mistress Maria, a world class soprano opera singer. Seemingly distant from her father and his work, when he was murdered Helena was devastated, but hardly affected. On the other hand, she loved her mother dearly and followed in her footsteps, becoming a famous opera singer in her own right. While performing at the Great Opera House, she was targeted by Christie using a sniper rifle. Maria, who was present with her, spotted the rifle at the last second and dove in front of her daughter. Maria was killed instantly. The assassin fled, leaving Helena alone in great shock and covered in her mother's blood. Helena set out for vengeance for Maria's death. Character Overall, Helena has a refined, elegant, beautiful and even an upper-class appearance. She is of average height, and has a rosy-colored skin. Her face is heart-shaped, she has sharp facial features, and blue eyes. Her hair is blonde, and reaches down past her waist, styled with segmented bangs that frame her face, and is tied into a low ponytail with a decorative bow; the bow changes color to match her outfits. Her appearance takes the most after her mother Maria. She tends to wear rich, royal colors, such as blues, reds, white, black, and gold. Her outfits normally consist of dresses and suits with lots of detail, thigh-high boots, ruffles, bows, and cord ties. Her primary outfit is a black,blue, and white sleeveless catsuit with long leather thigh semi heel boots. She also wears long gloves, and a brown, silver, and blue vest with yellow tied lace to hold it up. Her outfits are usually opera and French themed, like dresses, suits, trousers, and royal jackets. In Dead or Alive 5, her appearance has been altered to give her a less cartoonish appearance; Her eyes are slightly smaller, her hair is a more natural blonde color, rather than the yellowish color it was in previous installments. Her hair is also noticeably shorter, no longer past the waist as before, only coming to exactly the waist. Her bow no longer changes color to match her outfits, with it instead being a black lacy bow in all her attires. Her hair can also be worn loose for the first time in the series. In Last Round, she is given a new hairstyle: A side braid that sits on her right shoulder with braided sides. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dead Or Alive Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Big Good Category:Fighter Category:Vengeful Category:Businessmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Amazons Category:Siblings Category:Loyal Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Stalkers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Outright Category:Betrayed Category:Falsely Accused Category:Scapegoat